Dark Memories in the Spotlight
by LadyRhain
Summary: What would happen to the bonds formed with Terra by Locke and the Figaro brothers if they were told the reason behind the deaths of their loved ones?


I haven't said this yet on any of my stories, though it should be obvious, I do not own any of the FFVI characters and such, just the idea for the fanfiction.

Please enjoy!

Dark Memories in the Spotlight

Chapter 1: Thought Process of the Insane

"Hmmmmm…" He hummed to himself as he paced back and forth on the metal floor of the tower. "What to do, when to do it, and how to do it." He continued on the path he had been pacing without resting for a second, "I could destroy yet another town…I wonder how dear Figaro is doing…" He shook his head, "Nonononono, can't do that just yet! Have to wait for the perfect moment for that entertainment. But then, how do I entertain myself NOW?"

Finally, he stopped in front of one of the giant test capsules and stared into it's emptiness, "You know, I haven't messed with the heroes in quite sometime…Perhaps they miss me." He smirked at the thought, "I have quite a number of gifts I could give them like death, destruction…More death!" His eyes narrowed at the void capsule, "Though I do quite enjoy my normal act, I don't want to tire them, now, do I? No! I want to surprise them with a new devious little scheme of mine, but, problem is, I don't quite have a new scheme… What to do, what to do…" He folded his arms and pouted to himself as his mind began to work furiously on a new plan against the world's "heroes". "Well, if I were to be honest, I don't give a rip about how to torment any of them except for Terra…it's the least I can do after she turned traitor and sided with that rag-tag lot in the first place…But, maybe, while I'm after the half-blood, I can take down one or two more just for the heck of it. Two, three, four, five, six…Wait, how many of them are there? Eh, who cares! A lot of birds with one stone!"

He turned his back to the capsule and began to walk towards the east wall, towards the stairs that lead up to the top of the tower where all his insane planning took place. "Now how to do it…Oh, I know! Let's break some bonds! Untie some ties! Brilliant!" With this new thought, he skipped almost jovially up the stairs. " Now, let's see, who has the tightest bond with Terra, hm? They all simply adore her, for some reason unknown to me…Even Celes, the one that's 'as cold as ice' adores her…That's saying something…But I need a stronger bond than that…Hm..Surely not the Doma sword loser… Cant be the old man either, or the gloom and doom assassin…I don't see the mysterious mime being close to anyone... The snow beast is more than likely a no… The only reason she would be close with the moogle fluff ball is for that reason, he's a fluff ball. Mr. Wandering Gambler might be close, but not close enough…Wild child and the upcoming painter, well, that's getting closer to a tighter bond, but not tight enough."

His happy skipping stopped when he reached the top of the tower; slowly, he began to walk over to the side, "Let's see, let's try for the people she's been with the longest…There's the bear of a body builder, she seems to always be with him lately which means there might be a lovely little love bond to break! How delicious! Oh, then there's the bear's flirtatious king brother! He's been with her since almost the beginning! Speaking of beginnings, that wannabe 'treasure hunter' has been with her since the beginning! These three, plus Terra, will make lovely birds! Now, what will the stone be…" He stopped when he reached the edge and looked down the side of the tower that loomed down on the earth beneath it. "What will be the scissors I use to clip their ties to her? How can I ruin the bonds between them and her?"

As he continued to stare down the side of the tower, an old memory hit him, "Wait…No, it couldn't be that simple!" He nearly jumped up in down in joy at how simple picking the right stone had been for one of the birds, "How on earth do you think 'wannabe' will be if his best friend is the Imperial attack that took away his precious 'treasure'?" A small chuckle escaped his mouth but he quickly stopped it, "Now's not the time for that just yet, we still have two more birds to kill and one that will only be half alive after that little blow with one completely down for the count…" He tapped his foot as he tried to think of a way to break the bond between the Figaro brothers and the half-esper, finding it more difficult than the previous. A good five minutes went by before the memory of a time when Terra's will had been completely controlled by he himself came back, "Ohoho, and the brothers that split after the death of their father…what if they learned who the killer was?" His mouth tried to twitch up into an evil smile, but couldn't smile anymore due to his permanent, painted smile. "Now that I think about it, maybe I'm not killing four birds with one stone…Maybe my dear friend is the stone and I'm really killing three birds with her…Or maybe I am killing four birds and her past is the stone…" His eyes snapped up to the horizon as he trailed off, deciding the thought wasn't really that important to what he was planning. "Eh, whatever, it'll still be interesting even if I'm not sure what and or who is the stone and what and or who are the birds, all trivial! Now, let's go find the little friends and ruin their trust and lives! Uwahahahhaaha!" A light enveloped him and he was teleported away to find his prey, his laugh fading off behind him.


End file.
